


Call it Luck By Chance

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post KHR canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: How did one land the hottest guy on college campus as a boyfriend?Apparently by crashing into him on the first day of class.





	Call it Luck By Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> Day 1 of KHR rarepair Vday Mini Event!  
> Prompt: Impossible

When it really came down to it, Tsunayoshi could not believe how _lucky_ he had gotten. It was impossible really. Downright impossible. He didn’t get this lucky. At the heart of the matter, no matter how much skills and knowledge Reborn forced down his throat, no matter the ring of his birthright on his finger, no matter how many friends he now had, Tsunayoshi was still Dame-Tsuna and every thing about this entire situation told Tsuna he had couldn’t possibly get this lucky.

How did one land the hottest guy on college campus as a boyfriend?

Apparently by crashing into him on the first day of class.

Looking back, Tsuna was downright embarrassed. It sounded like every cliche romance movie that Haru and Kyoko forced him to watch with them. Literally, Tsunayoshi had been in Italy for a week, meeting Nono, dodging his father, breaking up fights between his Guardians and the Varia, and overall resigned to the chaotic mess he called his life.

(Did he want to be Vongola Decimo? Well, the answer was still no. But since fighting that was like fighting the ocean, Tsuna figured he would embrace it and then turn around and swallow them whole.)

(Look, he had been paying attention to Reborn’s lessons, alright?)

Naturally, between all of that chaos, Tsuna managed to end up late on his first day. And in his rush, he crashed into someone, knocking them the ground and Tsuna tripping, landing right on top of him.

Crystal blue eyes blinked at him, a roguish grin spreading across his face. “Well, this is not a bad way to start the day.”

“Hieee, I’m so sorry,” Tsuna said, scrambling to his feet.

“Oh no, don’t apologize,” the _handsome_ man said. “But if you really want to insist on apologizing, how about over dinner tonight?”

Tsuna squeaked.

Because at age nineteen, and despite all the grace of fighter ingrained into his muscles, and Tsuna was still a helpless mess. And now there was this gorgeous guy asking him out? Him?

“I’m Noctis. You are?” Noctis asked.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Tsuna responded on reflex.

Noctis grinned. “Sawada,” he said, rolling Tsuna’s name. He handed Tsuna a card with a phone number written on it. “See you tonight?”

Tsuna stammered, taking the card. “Yes?”

(And naturally, Reborn kicked his ass for being late but still set him up on his date. Kyoko and Haru squealed for hours and Tsuna was so anxious he didn't realize the way Hayato was ready to glow a gasket.)

-.-.-

Ten dates later and a quarter of the way into the school year, Tsuna could declare, yes he had a boyfriend.

Nana was already dropping hints that Tsuna should bring Noctis home. Reborn added courting and romance lessons to his daily training. Kyoko and Haru still cooed over Tsuna and his Guardians have blown up at least on restaurant with their spying.

And Noctis, bless him, took all of the chaos with an amused, indulgent smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

(No really, how did Tsuna get so lucky?)

“Tsunaaa,” Noctis said snuggling close. “It's too early. Come back to bed.”

Tsuna huffed; his breath cause Noctis’ soft spikes to sway. Noctis didn't let him go, just squeezed his arms a little tighter.

It was nice, just the two of them in bed, limbs tangled together. The sunlight pouring through the window. It was warm, it was comfortable and Noctis made the best pillow partner. Tsuna loved and adored these quiet moments with just the two of them.

(Or well, the illusion of just the two of them. He knew just outside of his bedroom, his Guardians were watching, waiting, pacing like cats and hissing at any intrusion.)

(...He was pretty sure at least one of Noctis’ friends was out there too. Maybe that was why Noctis was so unphased by the chaos in Tsuna's life? Because his friends were like Tsuna's friends?)

(That was a far more scarier thought than Tsuna liked to admit.)

Tsuna poked Noctis in the side. “Noct, I'm going to be late for class.”

Noctis pouted. “Skip class?”

Tsuna would love to that in a heartbeat. Except… “Reborn would kill me,” Tsuna said.

“Your tutor has nothing on Ignis,” Noctis said.

Well considering Reborn was the World's Greatest Hitman and Ignis was… Ignis, Tsuna wasn't sure about that.

Then again, there was something mildly terrifying about Ignis that Tsuna couldn't put his finger on.

(Oh gods. He was going to nightmares about Reborn and Ignis getting along, wasn't he?)

“Still, class, Reborn,” Tsuna said. “And don't you want to eat breakfast with me?”

Unlike Tsuna, Noctis’ first class isn't for another two hours. If he wanted to, he could go back to bed.

Noctis huffed and pressed a light kiss to Tsuna's lips. “Fine fine. I'm getting up.”

Tsuna felt his heart swell with love. Noctis loved his sleep and for him to get up, willingly just to spend time with Tsuna, it made his head dizzy.

And naturally, just because Tsuna's life was one big joke on him, as soon as he left the bedroom, he found Ignis and Reborn having coffee together and promptly had a heart attack over that. Of course the two most terrifying people Tsuna knew would be having coffee _together._

Noctis just laughed.

-.-.-

Tsuna knew he could be waxing poetic about his relationship with Noctis.

It was part side effect of Nana's hand in his upbringing, part side effect that his two best friends were Kyoko and Haru (the girls and his Guardians could duke it out all they want, but Tsuna knew better and thus the girls were his best friends). Maybe it was the many cliche romance movies he had been forced to watch.

Either way, Tsuna could go on and on about Noctis.

Really, how did Tsuna get so impossibly lucky that he had someone like Noctis Lucis Caelum as his boyfriend?

Like, Noctis was drop dead gorgeous. Crystal blue eyes, soft spiky black hair and pale smooth skin. He was hiding tons of lean muscles under his clothes. (Tsuna was small, but not that small and was packing some muscle himself and still Noctis easily picked him up for cuddles.)

He was smart. A year older than Tsuna and yet already slated to graduate within another semester if he kept this rate of passing all his classes with flying colors up.

Noctis was also funny, just a little sassy and teasing and loved his naps. Tsuna had so many pictures of Noctis sleeping. It was cute. His boyfriend was like a cat. And Tsuna was just a little in love the way Noctis would light up about fishing, scrunch his face at vegetables, would lean against him for a nap.

So nearing their one year anniversary mark and Tsuna caught himself wondering if Noctis would like to adopt kids in the future, he was hit with the slamming realization of how **serious** he was about Noctis.

‘Oh no,’ Tsuna thought. ‘I'm going to have to tell Noctis about _Vongola._ ’

-.-.-

So how did someone tell their amazing boyfriend that they were dating someone who was going to inherit the World's bloodiest mafia famiglia?

Tsuna knew he wasn't that lucky.

He had to tell Noctis though. There was no way he was going to go down the same route as his father. That much he had vowed back when he was fourteen and facing the realization that he probably would never really escape Vongola.

Like always, Reborn seemed to know exactly what Tsuna was considering. And yet, he didn't do anything to discourage him.

“Just tell him, Dame-Tsuna. And if he rejects you, I'll kill him.”

Which in Reborn talk was his way of caring.

“Okay,” Tsuna said to himself. “I’m just… gonna tell Noct.”

-.-.-

And as previously stated, Tsuna’s life was often one big joke on him. And Tsuna didn't have a chance to tell Noctis before Tsuna had been attack in his living room by people who wanted to take out the “weak” Vongola heir.

Really, it was just his luck that as soon as Tsuna delivered the last flame covered punch into the last assailant’s stomach that Noctis opened the front door and stepped into the scene of carnage.

“Tsuna?” Noctis asked.

“I can explain!” Tsuna blurted out, Sky Flames fading away.

“Explain what?” Noctis asked. “The dead bodies or the fire around your fist?”

“They're not dead,” Tsuna said. Because he still didn't like the idea of killing people. “Would you believe me if I told you they mistook me for my twin?”

“You're an only child,” Noctis said. “And isn't it better that they're dead? They won't come after you again?”

“Don't freak out too much,” Tsuna continued to ramble before he lost his nerve. “But I'm the heir to the Vongola Famiglia which is a big, somewhat bloody, mafia here in Italy. And, and I'll understand if you don't want to date me anymore. It's kinda dangerous. I'm planning on cleaning them up, but it's never going to change the fact they're a mafia family.”

He stopped. Noctis’ words finally catching up to his brain. “Wait, you want me to kill them?”

That wasn't normal, right? (Oh gods, he had been spending too much time with Reborn.)

Noctis lightly laughed, crossing the room, stepping over the unconscious bodies. He pressed a kiss to Tsuna's forehead, running his hands over Tsuna's body to check for wounds.

“I mean, I knew about the Vongola Decimo part of your life by our second date,” Noctis said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Um-’” How?!??

“I told you. Ignis is really good at what he does,” Noctis said.

Ignis just went up a whole another level of terrifying in Tsuna's book.

“Is the fire the whole Dying Will Flame thing we found reference to?” Noctis asked. “That's way cooler than what we got back home.”

Tsuna blinked slowly, still trying to wrap his head around what Noctis was saying.

“And you're planning on cleaning up Vongola?” Noctis asked with just a touch of glee. “Do you need help with that? I can tell you how the Lucian Kings of London's Underworld did it.”

Tsuna's brain screeched to a halt. “Lucian King? As in, Lucis Caelum? Noct are you royalty?!?”

Was Tsuna dating a _king?!_

Noctis laughed. “I like how out of everything, that's what you focus on.” He leaned forward, their foreheads touching. “Only royalty in the same sense that Vongola is royalty here in Italy.”

There was a lot to unpack in Noctis’ words. Namely the fact that Noctis knew Vongola and kinda implied to be apart of England's mafia scene. Even the whole offer to _help Tsuna clean up the mafia_. But still…

“I'm dating a king,” Tsuna said deliriously.

Noctis laughed. “And I'm dating the very cute and adorable Vongola Decimo who has magic fire.”

How did Tsuna get this impossibly lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Tsuna. You're such a hot mess, it's great. xD It's a good thing Noctis finds it super cute. 
> 
> Noctis: Iggy, Iggy he's so cute.  
> Ignis: *sharpening knives and pulling up background information* He's Vongola.  
> Noctis: ... dad did say he wanted alliances here in Italy? 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
